Life on the Edge of the Blade
by Little Bones
Summary: WDZ: A wounded Fox is always a sign of trouble, even Sergeant Garcia might get close enough to catch him...


_Author's Note: This story takes place nearly two months before "Zorro's Last Ride." Have a good Read._

* * *

**Life on the Edge of the Blade.**

It was a black night, the light of the moon had trouble piercing the deep cloud which was covering the sky. The frantic gallop of riders resounded in the oppressive silence. The rhythm was sustained since they left Los Angeles. The rider at the front was leaning over his mount, clinging to it like his life depended on it. The animal's breathing was mingling to the one of the man struggling for his freedom and his life.

He had fallen into a trap, he knew it before acting, but nonetheless he couldn't bring himself to do nothing. Not when the life of his father was also in the balance. He was on a journey to Monterey when he was informed and his return was normally planned for two days later. And this time, it wasn't a joke... Ricardo del Amo wasn't there to fool him. Bernardo had made the trip himself to announce the situation.

As soon as Diego left Los Angeles, a new magistrado arrived to take the place of the one who had mysteriously vanished without a trace. The new magistrado gave orders to make disappear all the market stalls from the plaza. Diego had had a feeling of déjà vu when Bernardo told him about this part. Don Alejandro, other dons and peons had revolted, outraged, against this idea. Direct consequence, there was a clash with soldiers and some dons were arrested. Without any judgment, their executions were already planned two days later.

Diego then left Monterey in a rush without giving any explanations. Time was numbered. He joined the dock and thanked god to find a boat sailing for San Pedro. From there, he had ridden without respite until he reached his hideout where he changed and took Tornado before going to Los Angeles. Once there, he passed under the captain's quarters and heard the thundering voice of the man responsible talking with Garcia.

"Of course we're not going to execute them, but Zorro yes! He will come to save them and then..."

"And then you will make explode the powder keg that we've just put next to the cell as you asked... But isn't it also risky for the prisoners?" Garcia asked naively.

The sergeant's reaction made smile the Fox.

"What does it matter? ... Don't forget that if you fail, it will be the firing squad for you."

To those words, the Fox's smile vanished.

"What if Zorro doesn't come?"

"Well, I could quietly arrest the young De La Vega as soon as he comes back from Monterey."

"Don Diego?" the sergeant exclaimed. "But why?"

"This is my concern, Sergeant! Now, get back to your post."

"Did Doctor Avila come to treat Don Alejandro?" Garcia worried when he was on the doorstep.

"That's none of your business," the man vociferated. "Dismissed!" he ordered then.

The dilemma for Diego was terrible. He knew that the dons were safe, but one, his father needed medical attention and he didn't know on which degree. Two, if Zorro escaped the sergeant again this latter would be executed. And three, if Zorro didn't show up, he, Diego De la Vega, would be arrested when he returns from Monterey... Without any reason other than the great pleasure of this man.

It was really necessary that this man was arrested. While trying to lose the soldiers chasing after him, Diego wondered if Don Esteban got his letter concerning this man.

On the day of his departure for Monterey, Diego met a messenger who delivered him two letters. One was a message from the viceroy who warned him about the presence of a dangerous man, wanted for fraud... His name: Rodrigo Briones. He had been seen in the area of Monterey at last news. The second scroll was a drawing representing this man. Surprised by those letters, Diego briefly wondered if the viceroy had some doubts concerning his secret identity. Remembering the goal of his trip, he went to Monterey, alone this time, and crossed paths with a stagecoach without doubting for a single instant that the occupant would be a threat to the pueblo.

When Bernardo related to him the misadventure of his father, Diego looked to know the features of this new magistrado. And to simplify Bernardo's explanations, he took out the wanted poster he had received. It turned out that it was this man. But why was he after him? Then, the family name came back to his memory. Briones... Monterey's commandante who had raged under the order of Rico... But from where this man knew him? And how did he make a link with Zorro? He didn't take time to think about these questions. He had grabbed a piece of paper, took a feather and wrote a missive for the viceroy, informing him of the presence and the misdeeds of this man in Los Angeles. He thanked him for his trust which he had in him, then he had asked Bernardo to deliver this message before leaving hastily on his side.

Lost in thought, Zorro noticed very late that he was arriving close to his hideout. He made Tornado branch at the very last time. The soldiers didn't break the distance. We must say that the reason of the sergeant was justified. The pain in Zorro's side became more intense. He had to get rid of his pursuers as soon as possible.

He thought then to Devil's Canyon and smiled in spite of all. Maybe was it a good way. He led then Tornado in that direction, making him accelerate. He managed to slightly outdistance the soldiers but nothing was done yet. Arriving at the entrance of the canyon, Tornado reared up while the wind whistled between the rocks. Zorro dove in the canyon without hesitation and galloped until cover... There, he dismounted and ordered his horse to go and hide. That's what Tornado did without making a fuss. His master got a plan in mind, otherwise he wouldn't have given such an absurd order in a time like this. Then, silence came, Zorro laid in wait of the lesser noise...

At the entrance of the canyon the soldiers stopped and many of them made the sign of the cross. The sergeant observed the passage as he swallowed. The horses felt the nervousness of their riders and reared up by neighing with angst.

"Sergeant?" Reyes asked with a weak voice.

Garcia gave a start and turned to his friend. He noticed then that all lancers have moved back and were ready to leave on the other way round. Taking a long breath in, he went into the canyon, alone... Reyes crossed himself before turning round and joining the lancers.

The sergeant's horse was at a walk, a light wind blew, crying among the rocks. The stars were out and weakly lighting the landscape, giving it an appearance quite phantasmagorical. Some stones slid along one wall, the sergeant got pimples. He could feel his heart beating so fast that he had the impression that this one was going out of his chest. Beads of sweat stood out on his face, he swallowed and looked behind him, to the canyon's entrance. There was nobody anymore. Even Reyes didn't stay... He sighed slightly and was about to turn around. However, a muffled moan remembered him that the fox was injured. Besides, at the sound, he couldn't be very far... Pulling himself together, he kept on going forward while a light mist lifted up, worsening the nightmarish vision of the place.

Zorro cursed his bad luck... He had waited for the dark night before going closer to the cell whose keys were hanging in a prominent position, invitation to a certain death. What the responsible wasn't aware of was that Zorro made a copy after the Señor Torres case. Duplicate that he frequently had with him since Señora Toledano arrested him.

Discreetly, he had opened up the door's cell where all prisoners went up to his approach. All but Don Alejandro. The old hidalgo was sitting on the ground and was staring at him by smiling.

"Amigos, once outside, lead Señor De la Vega to Doctor Avila."

"You can count on us," Don Nacho retorted.

"Hurry up!" he ordered by turning round to the commandante's quarters where he thought having heard a noise.

Once the last prisoner was out of danger, Zorro took care to close the cell's door. A door leading to the lancer's room opened up then.

"Zorro!" Corporal Reyes exclaimed.

Sergeant Garcia, asleep, jumped. His gun slipped out of his hands and the rifle went off at random. The bullet grazed the Fox before becoming embedded in the beam next to the powder barrel... Surprised by this sudden pain, Zorro looked for the responsible of the lucky shot. This one was on all fours and was trying to pick up his gun without suspecting that he just wounded the outlaw. The masked man went away from the powder keg with his sword out of his sheath. No sooner, the lancers were surrounding him. The dons were at the cuartel's gate, pricked. They saw the Fox flinch when the shot went off. Don Alejandro the first. He had felt his heart sink briefly, but seeing him react with such vivacity reassured him. He will get away.

The new magistrado came out of the commandante's office, gun in hand. He noticed the sergeant on the ground, struggling to pick up his gun and observed the battle shortly. Without any hesitation, in spite of the presence of the lancers themselves very close, he shot on the powder keg. The explosion propelled Zorro against the bars of the cells and the soldiers fell on the ground under the horrified look of the dons and the other lancers. Don Alejandro had to force himself not to react more than necessary.

"Señor Magistrado!" Garcia exclaimed by seeing his comrades, his friends, lying on the ground.

With a mocking smile, the magistrado took out his saber and went closer to the Fox. Half groggy, with a heavy head and a general pain, Zorro felt a strong animosity. He rose, his ears ringing, his vision hazy, and looked around him. A man was getting closer. He parried the assault of this one at the very last second. Although groggy, Zorro managed to rout his opponent and fly away helped by Tornado's intervention. Taking benefit of the escape of the outlaw, Don Nacho led Don Alejandro to Doctor Avila and the other dons broke up in the pueblo. The magistrado grumbled in front of Zorro's escape and went back to the office while the lancers, led by Sergeant Garcia, didn't delay chasing after him...

And now... Now he just had to frighten the sergeant and hope that the viceroy made the necessary arrangements as for the real criminal… Because, sending Garcia to a certain death didn't please him very much and currently, he wasn't in measure to help him correctly... All the more reason that he wanted to stay alive too.

He had hidden in Devil's Canyon in a voluntary way, taking benefit of the fears of the soldiers concerning this maleficent place.

According to the Tongvas, an Indian tribe living in Los Angeles, it was said that Tukupar Itar, the sky coyote, had appeared many times to Shimoar, a great Tongva warrior.

Tukupar was reputed for his tricks, his perfidy against Gods, in spite of the help he was bringing to humans. So Shimoar, who knew the god's reputation, mistrusted him and ignored his advices, mocking him openly. To punish him of his lack of devotion, Tukupar sentenced Shimoar to wander on earth after his death. His soul would never find peace and would suffer torments of maleficent spirits until the end of time. Praying to Tolmalok, goddess of the hell Shishongna, she appeared to his dying spirit. Having pity for this human, she signed a pact with him. When Shimoar would manage to bring a certain number of souls to Shishongna then his own would find redemption and peace. Since then, Shimoar's ghost was roaming in the devil's canyon, the passage toward Tolmalok's kingdom, looking for potentials preys and many were the Tongvas to avoid this place.

When Diego got knowledge of this legend, he had thought to take benefit of it one day or another. He took a malicious pleasure relating this story to the good sergeant. Naive, this one believed him so much so that from that moment on he avoided patrolling in this area. He, himself, related the story; adding that the canyon was cursed and that only the braves dared to enter in it, but just a few of them went outside... alive.

Zorro brought his hand on his right side and on his right arm. The graze made by the bullet seemed to have stop bleeding, but the injury provoked by a piece of wood during the explosion seemed quite serious. He noticed suddenly the lack of noise and didn't hear anything else than the pounding of his heart. The sergeant had stopped his horse. Once again aware to his surroundings, Zorro managed to localize him. He was on foot and so was making fewer noises.

Suddenly taken by dizziness, Zorro lost his footing and fell on the ground. He shook his head and brought his left hand to his eyes. When he got up, he felt a blade being placed under his chin. His sight was once again hazy, but from the size of the person in front of him, there was no possible mistake.

"Sergeant Garcia," he saluted with a wrecked voice.

"Zorro," the non-commissioned officer retorted. He didn't know if he must laugh of his good luck or cry for the future of the outlaw.

The Fox pushed back Garcia's weapon with the tip of his fingers by smiling.

"Come on, Sergeant, a little bit of serious."

But Garcia put again his weapon at the same spot.

"Señor Zorro, don't oblige me."

"Do you really believe that I will let you do it?"

"Well... I... Please," he tried.

"As you asked me so gently, I can't refuse... On guard, Sergeant!" the Fox exclaimed by pushing back once again the sergeant's saber and taking out his sword at his turn.

That one felt heavy and his moves were slower than usual. The pain on his side and in his arm was so vivid that he dropped his weapon and fell down on his knees, short of breath, somehow surprising the sergeant. This one put his saber back in its sheath and leant onto the outlaw to help him get up.

"You're wrong, Sergeant. You shouldn't help me."

"It wouldn't be honest to abuse you with my strong position," the sergeant explained with such compassion that the Fox smiled in spite of his pain.

"And now... What will you do about me?"

"That's..." he began.

Suddenly there was a piercing cry which resounded in the canyon, once on the left, once on the right, echoing against the rocks.

"What was that?" the sergeant asked, sallow, looking around him.

"It's maybe the ghost of Shimoar who comes to look for us," the Fox said seriously... He had recognized Tornado and congratulated himself to have taught him this trick.

"Gh... Ghost of Shi... Shimoar," Garcia stammered as he shivered.

Zorro leant to pick up a little stone while pretending like he was again dizzy and taking benefit that the sergeant was turning his back to him.

"Help me get out of here," the sergeant implored, he didn't manage to take his bearing such the fear was having a grip on him.

"And once out of the canyon, would you let me go?" the Fox asked while nodding gently.

"Come on, Señor, if I let you go away I..."

The cry repeated, stronger, more intense, echoing with more violence against the natural walls and Zorro fell down.

"Zorro!"

"Go away, Sergeant. I will wait for Shimoar," the Fox said, resigned to wait for the specter of the Tongva warrior.

"... No," he said determined, lifting up the outlaw like a feather.

Nonetheless, the mist was now so thick that instead of going toward the entrance of the canyon he went more inside of it. After a moment, steps echoed around them. Zorro had become heavy and he put him on the ground. A breeze touched the sergeant's face lightly and he took out his weapon.

"Who's there?" he bravely asked.

But only the silence answered him.

Zorro, lying on the ground, briefly opened an eye to observe the sergeant's reaction. He hid a quick smile when the lancer turned toward him. Panicked, the sergeant managed to whistle at his third try, hoping that his horse will answer his call. He turned once again his back to Zorro. This one, a teaser, caught another little stone, keeping the biggest for later. He threw it at the back of the sergeant before claiming to be unconscious. The awaited effect was greatly surpassed. The non-commissioned officer let escape a surprised cry and spun round, his weapon pointing in empty space... There was no one except for the outlaw lying unconscious on the ground. Another collision in his back made him yell and Zorro had to force himself not to laugh of it. He turned again to find himself face to face with his horse. He had a nervous laugh after having cry of surprise as he didn't expect that he heard the whistle; it has seemed so weak to his ears.

Zorro took benefit of this reunion to throw the first stone he had picked up. The collision against the rock resounded, increasing, while, like an answer, Tornado made again his cry. The sergeant felt the hair of his beard raising and without asking for more, went on the back of the equidae totally forgetting the outlaw... And to crown it all, the Fox picked up one very little stone which he threw on the croup of the sergeant's horse. The mount reared up, whining with surprise, lacking to unhorse his rider before galloping like the wind. Far enough, but still on sight, Zorro began to laugh gravely, exaggerating in a devilish manner, mocking about the sergeant's fear, and the laugh resounded among the rocks. The sergeant felt wings and found himself out of the canyon without having time to catch his breath. He didn't even turn, he wouldn't know who or what had appeared.

The Fox stopped laughing, holding his injured side and wincing again. He had a narrow escape. He called then Tornado which arrived quickly and neighed normally.

"Gracias, Tornado," he said as he patted him. "You did a very good job, my friend. Let's go home now," he added before mounting him.

That's how Zorro returned to his hideout. Bernardo wasn't there; he had asked him to wait a day before coming back from Monterey. He must go to meet him the day after. The problem was his wounds that he couldn't leave like that. He took care of them as best he could and stayed in the cavern. After all, even if Diego had heard his father's situation, he was no man to get tired and make the ride in one go. Although he heard noises in the hacienda, Diego remained where he was, thinking to an explanation he could tell concerning his injuries.

All of sudden, he heard a sound and opened his eyes to find his father close to him.

"Diego, I'm happy to see you," he said as he leant to embrace him. He let him go as soon as he heard him moaning painfully and took a step back with worry to have a better look on him.

"Diego?" he questioned by sitting next to him, on the ground.

"It's really nothing, Father."

"Really nothing? I was there, Diego. I saw you flinch when the sergeant's gun fell down and the shot went off. I saw you being thrown out against the cell's bars."

"It's the sergeant who shot me?" Diego astonished, wincing again.

"We can't really say that it was voluntary... Let me have a look."

"The bullet grazed me. It doesn't bleed anymore," Diego explained with a tired voice.

"Don't you want to go and rest in your bedroom?"

"No. Nobody has seen Diego coming back from Monterey, it wouldn't be careful... On the other hand, you will have to act surprised, tomorrow, by seeing me arriving, wounded."

"..."

"So, what about you?" Diego asked in order to change the subject.

"Doctor Avila ordered me to rest and to walk with a cane."

"You should follow his advice," Diego said, drowsy.

His father noticed it and his anxious feeling.

"Sleep well, Son," he said as he rose up.

"Good night, Father," Diego whispered half asleep.

Don Alejandro didn't know what his son had in mind for the day after but he didn't have a good feeling about it. It was with a squeezed heart that he went back to his bedroom.

When the early morning came, Diego had dressed normally and went toward El Camino Real on foot. His mount, which made the journey from San Pedro the day before in one ride, was still tired and he took pity of it, letting it rest with Tornado.

The walk to El Camino Real was very trying, the pain in his side and shoulder growing with time and effort. He stumbled more than once, finding himself in a pathetic clothing state. Covered with dust, his alibi was getting better involuntarily. Overcome by tiredness, he leant on the rock next to him where he took some rest.

A good time later, he heard a rider coming close.

"Don Diego?" a voice, that he recognized easily, asked.

The young don blinked more than once... It was certainly not the expected person.

"Sergeant?" he interrogated doubtfully as he got up.

"Si," this latter retorted as he dismounted. "You don't seem very fine. What are you doing here?"

"I was coming home from Monterey where Bernardo informed me about the troubles that my father is meeting... We were separated because of bandidos... Have you seen him?"

"No... You're the first one I met since Devil's Canyon."

"Devil's Canyon? What were you doing over there?" Diego winced, once again unbalanced.

"Hey!" The sergeant caught him in time. "If I didn't know you, I would think you are Zorro." Garcia explained surprising then the young don who tensed at this statement.

"What do you want to say?" he asked with trouble.

"I'm afraid that the moment is badly chosen to talk... You visibly met up some difficulties and you need medical cares... Climb on; I will lead you to Doctor Avila."

"Gracias, Sergeant."

The non-commissioned officer helped the young don mount before installing himself on his mount. Then, he looked around to take his bearing and left for Los Angeles.

In the distance, Bernardo assisted the scene and wondered what was happening. Did Diego change his plan? He hurried his mount and went back on his ride. He joined the pueblo just when the sergeant stopped in front of Doctor Avila's home. Bernardo frowned and dismounted in a hurry. Then, he noticed the magistrado behind bars... He observed the guards quickly and took back his walk to arrive to the doctor's office door when the sergeant was going out of it. This one opened the mouth to speak but changed his mind as it would be useless. He opened the door and made him sign to go inside before going back to the cuartel... Bernardo looked at him with astonishment and went in.

The doctor just came to finish the second wound of Diego's and was looking at him intensely. Avila knew very well that there was trouble last night when Zorro came. However, he also knew that the young don was in Monterey when his father was arrested... Nonetheless, he had a strange feeling as he observed his wounds, and it wasn't the first time... First, there was a blade's wound, five months ago. He caught up to the padre's care, who had just related him his encounter with a Fox... injured. The recent gunshot wound was in the extension of this one. Then, three months earlier, the young De la Vega had been victim of an ambush and he barely pulled through in the end. The scar of the main wound was still very red. He still remembered the time he discovered it like it was yesterday.

Diego's kindness was so that he had been more worried for his manservant's life than his. Curiously, and not so long ago, he noticed the same scar on Zorro's body. The fox intervened in an altercation between the sergeant and a stranger... In fact, the sergeant came in during a quarrel between a stranger and a ranchero; he threatened to put them behind bars to calm their ardor. Zorro had arrived then to the pueblo with bandidos' hands and feet tied up. The stranger wanted to take benefit of the situation to shoot the sergeant. But the Fox guessed his intention and put himself in the middle without thinking twice. The man was too far from his blade to stop him with, and his other favorite weapons, his whip and his gun, were hanging in his hideout.

He managed to pin him on the ground, using the effect of surprise. It wasn't the shot which hurt him but the sergeant who, as he rose up very brutally, made him lose his balance and fall backward on a stack of wooden boxes which had broken during the action. Garcia's first reflex was wanting to arrest Zorro. But he changed his mind thanks to Corporal Reyes who explained him the facts. Next thing, the stranger found himself seized by lancers and led behind bars while Garcia forced the Fox to go and see Avila. The main condition was that he would remain free after his visit to the doctor... Well, until the next time he will show up in the pueblo. During the auscultation, which revealed numerous bruises to come but nothing really worrying, Avila managed to hide his shock at noticing the scar...

He sighed and looked at the young man lying in bed in front of him. Diego had fallen asleep after having given a too short explanation. Maybe he would learn more, later. He remarked Bernardo on the doorstep and made him sign to come closer. In front of his face, he knew that the manservant wasn't aware of anything and sighed.

...

Later, Don Alejandro arrived at his turn. The sergeant went to inform him at the demand of the viceroy who had also made the journey from Monterey during the night. As soon as he had read Diego's letter, Don Esteban knew why the young De la Vega wasn't there in person. He gave orders straight away, his personal guard prepared to go. He briefly explained his move to his daughter. He had to see Don Alejandro for an urgent matter. In the harbour, he made prepare a royal ship. The galleon was ready to sail in no time. On the horizon, he guessed another boat which must have been four or five hours ahead... After the ship docked in San Pedro, they had continued on a quick pace, without worrying of a night journey. The viceroy had refused to use the royal coach not to slow the ride and rode a horse amongst his men. They had arrived a few minutes after Zorro's appearance. And when the magistrado saw the lancers, he ordered them to go away and chase after Zorro. But a second order soon followed… the one of arresting him. Unmasked, he would have flown away but was quickly stopped by the awakened citizens and by the dons delivered by Zorro; except Don Alejandro who had been led to Doctor Avila before being taken back home... His wound wasn't too serious, but he needed rest.

When the lancers went back from their pursuit, Don Esteban was surprised not to see the sergeant; and the corporal's explanation wasn't very clear. He had then decided to wait for the early morning before doing whatever concerned the sergeant.

Then, on this morning, he saw him arriving to the cuartel, he had been reassured to see him alive, even if we could see that he looked thoughtful... It was so unusual... When Don Esteban learnt the young De la Vega was with him, he hastened to ask to the sergeant to go and inform Don Alejandro and assured him that Señor Rodrigo Briones wasn't empowered to give orders; and furthermore, Briones was under arrest for abuse of person and crimes against crown. It was such a solace for Garcia that he forgot his worries concerning the Fox.

…

Diego woke up on the afternoon's beginning and his heart accelerated by seeing four lancers around him.

"Buenos días, Señores," he saluted them.

The soldiers turned to him; he didn't recognize any. One of them made a sign with his head to another who hastened to go out, quickly followed by two others. The last one remained and observed him, silently.

When the door of the room, where he was, opened on the viceroy, his father, the sergeant and Doctor Avila, a weight disappeared from his shoulders and he knew he was out of danger. Diego explained having left Monterey after having asked Bernardo to give a message to the viceroy. Then, when he left San Pedro, he had bad luck to cross a road with bandidos, which led him to their camp. When the night came, he managed to get rid of his ties and began to give them the slip when one the bandits realized his escape. They began to shoot blindly and other men arrived. An enemy clan. The fight was short and he was left for dead... When he regained consciousness, he took back to the road in spite of his injuries, looking for a shelter for what was left of the night. His explanation, absolutely plausible, was confirmed by no less than the viceroy himself. He had certified having heard gunshots before arriving to Los Angeles and it didn't come from the pueblo; moreover, three of his men sent scouting, crossed roads with some bandidos. Diego observed him briefly, wondering if Don Esteban didn't cover him up. However, any questions could have been suspicious, so he didn't ask for more explanations.

He just wanted to know what happened to the trouble maker. Confused, the sergeant admitted that Señor Rodrigo Briones had flown away, uttering threats against De la Vega. As a direct consequence, the viceroy had ordered that the young don was placed under close surveillance. At that moment, the viceroy saw solace in Diego's look to this announcement while the sergeant continued his explanation. The lancers had followed the fugitive's track until they arrived to Devil's Canyon. There, as they were at the entrance, they heard a cry of terror and a Machiavellian laugh had resounded. Shimoar had taken what owed him. The lancers crossed themselves and retraced their steps with dread. The explanation wasn't enough for the viceroy who maintained the surveillance of the young don. To this clarification, Diego frowned, doubtful on the truth. Did Shimoar's ghost really exist?

Doctor Avila noticed the tiredness of the young don and asked that he was left alone. Each obeyed, but, on the doorstep, the viceroy stopped and exchanged a look with the doctor who gave him an affirmative nod. Don Alejandro remarked the exchange and was intrigued when the doctor closed the door's room, letting Diego face to face with Don Esteban.

The young don wasn't surprised. He observed the viceroy who was still turning his back to him.

"Don Esteban?" he asked seeing him hesitating.

"Diego," he said by turning to him before going to sit down next to the bed.

"Is there a problem?" Diego asked.

"Not really... I heard say that Zorro had been manhandled last night."

"Oh... What happened to him?" the young don asked, making smile the viceroy.

"According to the sergeant's report, Zorro came to deliver the prisoners and during the battle he would have been injured by an explosion. Sergeant Garcia would have lost his track near Devil's Canyon."

"You seemed to be worried about it."

"I have nothing to reproach to Zorro, on a personal matter. I quickly understood his role as a protector... Above all after what Capitán Toledano has told me. "

"Oh, you spoke to the capitán, how is he?"

"Good... Diego... If you cross paths with the Fox, give him my best regards," the viceroy said, mischievous.

"I won't miss it," Diego retorted. "However, you would be luckier joining him by giving this message to Sergeant Garcia." He underlined then.

"Without any doubt," the viceroy smiled before rising up.

As he went toward the door, he stopped shortly and saluted Diego, giving him a last advice. Then he went to find Don Alejandro, there was another reason for which he was there and it was useless to involve Diego, or Zorro, for now.

Sometime later, in the afternoon end and as he has been sent home, Diego received the agreeable visit of Salena. They spent some time in the garden and took up place on a bench under a tree.

"My poor friend, you who just came out of convalescence, here you are again in the grip of troubles."

"It's nothing next to what already happened to me."

"Don't remind me, Diego, ... I... I thought to have lost you forever," she said looking away.

Diego brought his hand to her face, stroking her gently. She turned toward him, keeping her eyes closed, enjoying the moment. It was so rare that her friend displayed his tenderness, and love he was feeling for her.

"Salena," Diego whispered.

Taken by a sudden impulse, he kissed her lips tenderly and chastely.

A loud ahem interrupted them.

Diego kept his attitude in front of this interruption and observed Salena becoming slightly pink, ill at ease.

"Diego," Don Alejandro intervened with a reproachful tone.

Diego kissed Salena's hand before he rose up and invited her to imitate him while keeping her hand in his.

"Father, you're back," Diego said joyfully.

"Indeed... The Viceroy would like to meet all the landowners as quickly as possible and asked me to inform them. He would like too that this meeting will take place here, at the hacienda," Don Alejandro announced.

"Did he explain you the reason of such a meeting?"

"Alas no... But in the end, it's to me to organize this meeting. By the way, Salena, you are also invited!"

"Me?" she astonished.

"Yes. You represent the De Castillos, don't forget it."

"Without you I couldn't do anything... Gracias, Don Alejandro."

"You are welcome... Now young people, above all you Diego, be careful to your behave. If I see you again too close, even if I have nothing against this, I will have something to do about it and order you chaperoning chaperone. May I recall you the good manners and the proprieties between an unmarried man and woman?"

Diego felt his cheeks becoming red and hot but didn't let go the hand of Salena for all that.

"The dinner will soon be served, must I ask Crescencia to provide an additional place?" he questioned then.

"It won't be necessary," Diego assured.

"Oh... Salena won't stay?" he asked sadly.

"Of course I will, Don Alejandro... Diego already had done whatever necessary," she explained by making him find again his smile.

...

Some days later, in the tavern, Garcia was ending relating his expedition to Don Diego who was finishing recovering from his injuries.

"So the Fox escaped you once again." The young don smiled compassionately.

"Indeed... To think that he was within easy reach..."

"Within saber range, if I understood well what you told me," Diego underlined.

"If only Devil's Canyon has not been haunted by Shimoar's ghost." The sergeant sighed before taking a sip of the wine glass kindly offered by his friend.

"Come on, Sergeant, it's only a matter of time. I'm certain that one day you will catch him," the young don said as he got up.

"Don Diego," the sergeant began by grabbing him by his wrist to restrain him.

Garcia got a weird feeling after what his friend just told him.

"What can I do for your service, Sergeant?" Diego asked slightly nervous.

"Do you really believe that one day I will catch him?"

"Of course." The young don smiled by giving him a friendly pat on his back with his free hand.

The sergeant let go of him, ill at ease and saluted him. He looked at him going out of the tavern, limping. His friend has been injured by some bandidos, indeed... The fact was that Zorro must certainly been in the same state after his coming to the cuartel...

A short time he got the feeling to have held the Fox when he had caught his friend's wrist... Garcia shook his head in front of this silly idea and undertook to empty his glass.

The end.

* * *

_Author's Note: The Tongvas are a real Indian tribe whose descendants actually still live in Los Angeles County. Tukupar Itar and Tolmalok exist in their belief. And Shishongna is the name of the underworld and the kingdom of Tolmalok._

_This story is part of Zorro's Disney Ghost Story challenge, which would contain three elements, no matter the order:_

_ First one: There must be a ghost story involving an Indian._

_ Second one: Garcia chases an injured Zorro and comes close to catching him. _

_ Last one: Zorro must scare Garcia by using an echo in a canyon_

_Hope you enjoyed the show. _

_A Great Thank to my Beta ;o)_


End file.
